


Breath

by sam_autumn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_autumn/pseuds/sam_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He success his last mission, but couldn't say goodbye. A translation from a fic of mine. Major character death. Spoilers till ch49</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aliento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007823) by [sam_autumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_autumn/pseuds/sam_autumn). 



> I had some help with the translation. Hope everything's alright...  
> If something's wrong, feel free to send me a massage.  
> Enjoy it. Hope you like it! :D

Breathed in... and his lungs got filled with the rusty smelly air. Breathed out, and air let out too fast, as the blood leaking out from his abdomen. It didn't matter how hard he tried to cover the wound it with his hands, he couldn't hold back the disaster.  
\- Shitty monster... – whispers. And an ironic smile prints into his face. He did it, he was the only one capable to do it and he did. The disgusting monkey-like monster was dead under his feets.  
But Levi couldn't move anymore. His 3d gear was unusable, no gas, no blades, was broken; and he was off of strenght. Holding himself up resting all his weight against the worn out blade that remained up stuck in the monster's backbone.

Breath in... but the oxigen wasn't enough. Breath out... and with that breathe his knees bend, falling slowly, the horizon vanishing from his eyes.  
But the impact against the floor never came. Someone hold him. A warm embrace; and so slowly the breeze changed the scent. The horrible smell of blood and death left remains, detracted by the sweet pollen fragance. The scent of a speedwell field.  
\- Well done, Levi... - the voice calls by the one who catch him, the lips near his ear whispered.  
\- ¿Erwin...? You're late, you bastard... you missed the show... - his look was empty, 'cause he couldn't look who was behind, the embracing arm, he couldn't move an inch from his body – Eren... beat to death that stupid brat up for me.. I think I couldn't move in some a while... 

Breathe in... the mixed smell of dead leaves and the deep scent of flowers. Breathe out... and tears run with his breath. For a moment, only wind talk to them; maybe he never wise up with those details before:Wryly he could feel each part of this instant. Each inch in his skin softly being stroked by the autumn kiss, so cold but so warm. How deep was the Commander's voice echoing inside him, the pressure of his arm against his body, the warm blowing in his ear, that heartbeat synchronized, the dropping wetness sliding off his cheek.  
\- Erwin... - inside that whisper he realized that he couldn't look at him, now he could only remember the blue in his eyes, the golden hair, every single feature of his face – I... - but couldn't speak anymore. Words were trapped; refusing to come out. Don't wanted to admit that this was the last chance to say a thing. No, he couldn't see him anymore, embrace him, kiss him. Because, it doesnt matter what he said, it will be a fucking goodbye.  
\- I know, Levi... I know... - and the embrace gets tight. Unwanted to let him go, but.. it doesn't matter how tight he seize him, he could never grab his soul, he couldn't contain the true wings of freedom.  
\- Erwin... ¿why is so.. fucking cold...?  
Breath in... and all he knew, remembed and loved flood his body. Breath out.. and his freedom escaped with the wind, to a vast world, without walls, without fears, without pain....

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

\- ¡Shut up already...!You're annoying..- furrowing his brows, it was like waking up from a long dream.  
When he finally opened his eyes, the intense and warm sunlight filled his eyes. Sky was so blue, so clear... and the smell of speedwell was a thousand times stronger than he remembered.  
He gets up slowly, he saw the noisy crowd that wake him up with the ovation. He was astonish.  
\- Petra... Ouro... - he recognized each one of the smiling face infront of him. All so familiar, too shining. How long has he missed them. Gunter, Erd, Mike, Nanaba, even his childhood friends... all were in there. A countless people radiating peace.  
Quickly he looked around, looking the one who was holding him in that nightmare, but a beautiful speedwell field was the only thing he saw.  
\- ¡Captain...! - and he understood - ¡Welcome home...! - Was Petra who broke the silence.  
A wishful smile print the captain's face. He stand up so easyly that he forgot how exhaustion or pain feels like. And look down to those flowers under his feets.  
He breathe in... and felt inside that the speedwell's field was the love he left in the other side materialized. “Erwin... I will wait for you here...”.  
Rose his face to look the others.  
\- Yeah... I'm home – all get close, laughing and applauding - ¡You're so loud, shut up! - but even saying that, he couldn't hide the smile on his face.  
“Don't make me wait too long...” and he breathe out... because he knew that without him, he couldn't feel what real freedom was.


End file.
